This invention relates to a message actuating system for automobiles, and more particularly, to a message device which is automatically activated by the ignition switch of the automobile.
In recent years automobiles have been equipped with mandatory warning devices which are activated when the ignition key is turned on to remind the driver to fasten his seat belts. Such systems have included the mandatory ignition switch interlock which prevents the ignition system from starting the automobile until the seat belts are fastened.
It has recently been proposed to rescind Federal legislation requiring such devices because of general public dissatisfaction with them and the ability of drivers to circumvent them if they so desire. However, safety officials have objected to eliminating mandatory warning devices because of figures showing large reductions in automobile fatalities resulting from the use of seat belts.